Beauty and The Hybrid
by HeidiB1
Summary: Klaus is out of control and after a startling vision, Freya has no choice but to take action. She locks Klaus away in an abandoned castle where his only hope of escaping is his redemption. Caroline is fed up with the drama in MF so decides to see the world but fate intervenes and she's left trapped with the one person she didn't expect to see.
1. Chapter 1

New Orleans

Freya jolted upright in her bed, sweat ran down her face and her bed sheets stuck to her. Even awake the screams still rung in her ears, her vision obscured with blood, hearts and dismembered bodies.

She took a few calming breaths before getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. She turned the tap and splashed cold water onto her face.

It was just a dream.

Her gut said otherwise, she could still feel the magic coursing through her body, no, this wasn't a dream, this was a preminition of what was to come. She looked up into the mirror but she wasn't looking at herself, in her place was a young woman, with curly brown hair and soft features like her aunts, she was beautiful. This was Hope but not the innocent baby sleeping peacefully in her nursery a few doors down, this was the Hope from her vision. As she continued to look at the figure before her a darkness began to chill Freya's bones, the blue eyes staring back at her began to change into a deep yellow with veins crawling up her face and below her eyes, her sunshine smile and dimples turned into a sickening smirk as her fangs descended. Freya could feel the magic surrounding the young witch, power that should be too much for any witch to handle was manipulated easily by the Tribrid. The darkness became thicker and surrounded them both and it took all the power Freya had to keep standing under the weight of all the power. Before she could let out a scream the image in the mirror changed once again, Hybrid eyes and features still stared at Freya except now it wasn't Hope, it was her Father. Klaus wore the same smirk as what his daughter had but the darkness had subsided a little. Freya's heart was beating frantically as she looked into her brothers eye's, she knew she was being sent a message but her brain was still paralysed in fear from the earlier dream that she couldn't decipher it just yet.

She gripped her eyes shut willing the figure in the mirror to disappear, willing the grousome corpses from her mind to stop haunting her. She opened her eyes to see a familliar set looking back at her, she let out a sigh of relief at seeing her own reflection.

The compound was shrouded in darkness as Freya made her way down the stairs and through the many doors that led to the kitchen, she knew sleep would now evade her so a hot cup of coffee was more than welcome. She noticed a light on in the kitchen and found Elijah leaning against some cupboards sipping on a blood bag.

"Hello brother, didn't fancy something a little more fresh?"

"I'm afraid i'm too tired for hunting so this will have to do." Freya could see hesitation in Elijah's brown eyes, he looked exhausted, he was still wearing his suit from that day but had abandoned the jacket and tie, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and his hair was in dissaray,

"What troubles you 'Lijah?" She turned on the coffee machine before sitting at the breakfast bar and waiting for a reply.

"I must confess, after all the innocent blood thats has been shed lately I didn't have the heart to feed on a human, to see the fear and pain in their eyes, so..." He waved the bloodbag in the air instead of finishing his sentence.

"I understand," Freya wasn't sure what else to say, her brother had been through a lot and it was all caused by her other brother, Klaus.

Elijah sat next to her at the bar and handed her a steaming cup of coffee, "And what is preventing you from sleep on this fine night, sister?" It was now Freya's turn to look troubled, she knew Elijah would be the best out of all her siblings to speak too but lately he had become distant, the only reason he stayed was to protect Hope.

"If I speak of this with you, you must promise me it will stay between us until I can figure out what it all means and how to fix it."

"I give you my word," Elijah promised instantly, his eyes now clouded in concern as he looked at his sister.

"I had a prophetic dream, it was about Hope."

"Is she in danger?" Elijah interupted.

"Yes, well, no. Elijah i think she is the danger." She took a deep unsteady breath as a chill ran through her bones confirming what she had just said, she could always rely on her magical instinct to be correct and this time was no different.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

Freya spent the next ten minutes telling him about the dream, where an adult Hope was out of control, not just a danger to New Orleans or the humans but to the whole supernatural community and the world, how she would aimlessly slaughter innocents including covens of witches, vampires and werewolves alike, how she used her magic to torture humans and manipulate the weather causing hurricanes, earthquakes and tsunamis, destroying anything and anyone in her path. She then told Elijah what happened after she had woken up, how she had seen the evil in Hope morph into the features of Klaus.

Elijah had remained expressionless throughout the whole story and remained quiet as Freya had finished, before she could ask him any questions he lowered his head slightly and let out a dark laugh, something Freya had never heard escape his lips before. His eyes were cold as he looked back into her blue ones. "I failed." Was all he said before letting out a strangled sigh. Freya raised an eyebrow at him beckoning him to explain.

"I promised Hayley I would protect her, protect her from Klaus. I failed. Can't you see? The darkness that is our brother, that corrupts everything he touches will also destroy the one thing I thought could save him. Hope. She will be even more evil and damaged as her father but with more power and will truly be indestructible. Klaus destroys everything, he has broken this family beyond repair and he will do the same to his daughter." Elijag stood abruptly and headed towards the doorway.

"You must help me, brother. Help me repair this family before it's too late."

"I'm afraid you are 1000 years too late, sister," he whispered before flashing away with vampire speed.

Mystic Falls

Caroline got out of bed with a sigh and looked out of the window, she waited for the usual happiness at seeing the sun shine but there was nothing. No warmth. Nothing. Ever since her mum died she could no longer feel happiness at the simple things of life, it was all pointless. She walked out of her bedroom and into the open-planned living space, she could already smell the coffee brewing. She prepared the two cups as she did every morning and turned on the stove to start making omelettes.

"Morning gorgeous," Enzo smirked at her as he took one of the cups and let the hot liquid burn down his throat. He was wearing nothing more than a towel dangerously low around his hips, drops of water still running down his torso and dripping from his hair.

"Seriously? Don't you own any clothes?" Caroline cried as she mixed the eggs with some milk before pouring it onto the frying pan.

"I feel they're over-rated," Enzo smiled as he took his cup and walked over to the couch and plopped himself onto it. "Of course you do," Caroline couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face.

Caroline had moved into her own apartment not long after regaining her humanity, she couldn't bare to live in her mum's house after her death and it was just suffocating at the Salvatore's, Enzo had turned up at her door a couple of weeks after she'd moved and he was a wreck. They were both now outcasts and so she had taken him. The Heretics had destroyed Mystic Falls, the Salvatore's were hell bent on killing their mother, Lilly and as usual Bonnie had been roped in for magical assistance plus the witch's friendship with Damon had become a lot stronger. Her and Stefan were a dead end, after getting her head screwed on straight she realised any attraction towards him mainly stemmed from loneliness and she didn't want that to destroy their friendship. Matt was a cop now and busy protectiong the humans from all the supernatural terror, so basically no one had time for Caroline Forbes anymore.

Enzo had been given a choice when everything kicked off, either he was with Lilly, his sire and the Heretics or he was with Damon, his once best friend. Enzo didn't want to choose sides and was fed up with all the fighting and drama, all he'd ever wanted was a family, to feel part of a community and have loyal friends around him, so he'd turned to the most honest person he knew: Caroline Forbes.

They'd been living together for a couple of months now and had formed a true friendship.

There was a knock on the door and Caroline hissed at Enzo, "Go put some clothes on!" He flashed away with vampire speed as she opened the door, "Hey Stefan," she pulled the door wider so he could come in.

"Hey Care, how have you been?"

"Cut the pleasantries Salvatore, what are you doing here?" Enzo had walked out of his room fully dressed and was glaring at Stefan. "I came to talk to my friend, this doesn't concern you," he growled before turning to Caroline. Enzo scoffed at him "Friend? When was the last time you stopped by? Or answered the phone? You don't deserve her as a friend," he hissed back at the youngest Salvatore, before things could escalate Caroline stepped between them, "It's fine, could we have some privacy?" She smiled at Enzo reassuringly, her eyes pleading with him to not cause another fight between the two.

"Fine," he huffed, "Call me if you need anything." Enzo placed a quick kiss on Caroline's cheek before barging Stefan's shoulder and heading out the front door. Stefan smiled triumphantly as he turned back to Caroline, she had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, her foot tapped on the floor as she waited for him to lose the smile.

"He has a point you know. What do you want Stefan?" She returned to the oven and continued making breakfast although her appetite had now gone.

"Look, we finally have a plan to take down the Heretics and Lilly but we need more man power, I came here to ask if you could help us, please." Caroline slammed the spatula down on the counter and whirled to face him, "Are you serious? None of you have spoken to me in months, Damon called me a traiterous bimbo for taking Enzo in and now you come to me? Because you need man power?"

"Care it's not like that, I know Damon shouldn't have reacted the way he did but he was hurt. We've just been busy with all this."

"So busy that none of you could bother picking up the phone now and then? Don't make excuses Stefan, I know my place in this disfunctional group of 'friends' i'm the back-up, the distraction, the one who had to just drop what they were doing to go and help with everyone else and yet no one even bothers checking to see if I'm ok, for all you knew I could have been kidnapped or killed." Caroline took a deep steadying breath after her rant willing herself to calm down, she could feel her gums aching where her fangs were, itching to come out and bite the male doppleganger, but she couldn't let herself lose control, not again.

"You know that's not true Care,"

"Oh really?" She interrupted, "Do you want to know what i've been up to the last couple of months whiles you've been busy ignoring me?"

"Look maybe we could go for a drink sometime and catch up?" Stefan offered looking hopeful but Caroline just laughed loudly, "And what's wrong with right now?"

"Damon's waiting downstairs for me." At least he has the nerve to look sheepish, Caroline thought to herself.

"Get out," she spat at him.

"Please Care, we need you!" He cried desperately.

"Get out of here now!" Her fangs elongated and she could feel the veins creeping underneath her skin, she vamped to the door and flew it open before grabbing Stefan by the throat and chucking him out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

She then slid down the door and began crying, letting all the pain and loneliness engulf her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Orleans

Elijah pours himself another drink and swallows it in one gulp, the weight of Freya's dream crashing upon him but he can only feel hopelessness. Klaus is beyond repair and now his daughter will grow to suffer from his actions. He had spent the last 1000 years trying to redeem his brother but it was a fools errand, nothing can change a man so broken and abused as the Original Hybrid. Elijah stares into his glass as he hears footsteps approaching, he knows who they belong to but he doesn't want to look up, he's in too much despair but it seems the devil himself has other plans.

"You've been taking Hope to the bayou, haven't you?!" Klaus's voice is murderously low which causes Elijah to finally look up. Klaus's eyes are yellow, his fangs on show, every part of him covered in blood.

"What have you done?" Elijah breathes. Klaus grabs him by the throat and pushes him up against the nearsest wall in a move so quick that if he hadn't of been an Original then he wouldn't have seen it coming.

"What have I done?" Klaus hisses. "I told you that Hayley will have no part in my daughters life but once again you betray me, taking my daughter down to the swamps on every full moon."

"She's her mother, she deserves to see her."

"She is NOTHING!" Klaus shouts, tightening his grip around Elijah's throat.

"What's going on here?" A voice calls, both brothers turn their heads slightly to the side to see their sister, Rebekah standing in the doorway studying them.

"Hello little sister, still trying to live a human life I see," Klaus growls, Rebekah briefly looks down at her stolen witch body and back up to the brothers.

"You didn't answer my question," she stated, Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Family betrayal, you should know all about that Rebekah."

Her eyes widened slightly in fear for her noble brother, she couldn't see a dagger on Klaus which meant he was about to do, or had already done something even more despicable.

"To answer both of your questions, I took a little trip down to the bayou," Klaus smiled at Elijah sadistically, "I slaughtered the whole pack, including your precious Hayley." He dropped Elijah to the floor with a loud thump. "You bastard!" Cried Rebekah, "How could you do that to Hayley? To Hope? No one should grow up without a mother!"

"I'm the only parent she needs," Klaus hissed menacingly directing his anger towards the youngest sibling, Elijah flashed to Rebekah in order to protect her new vulnerable body, if needed, before speaking,

"When I thought you couldn't possibly do anything else to destroy everything we have tried to build, to this family, you once again prove me wrong. This is no longer a family. You will forever be alone Niklaus," He flashes away with Rebekah not interested in what else the Hybrid has to say, he was finally broken and no longer had the energy to try and save his brother, his redemption was gone.

Freya found Rebekah sitting in one of the large living rooms throughout the compound, she had found out from Elijah of Klaus's recent discretion and had left him to mourn.

"Hello sister, we need to talk." Freya continued to tell Rebekah about her dream and it's meaning.

"I can't say i'm suprised," Rebekah answered after a while. Freya held onto both of her hands as she turned towards her pleading, "You must help me find a way to change the future, to change Klaus, for all our sakes."

Rebekah shook her head with a loud sigh, trying to keep her tears at bay, "There is no changing Nik, we have tried for 1000 years to get our kind hearted brother back and nothing has worked, even the gift of a child has failed, he doesn't care for anyone but himself. I'm sorry but I can't help you. There is nothing that can be done." Rebekah stood and exited the room, wanting to leave the compound and the craziness of this family once and for all.

"You will all help me whether you want to or not," Freya breathed out angrily. It was time to work on a spell.

Mystic Falls

Caroline finished packing her suitcase, she wasn't taking much, she could buy or compel whatever she needed on the way.

On the way to where? She had no idea.

The only thought running through her mind was to get out of town. She'd finally had enough, it was time to start living for herself and not for others, it's what her mother would have wanted. She got a thrill of excitement at the thought of finally seeing the world, to stare out at a crystal blue sea whiles her toes dug into soft white sand, to try exotic foods and learn different dances and languages. She scribbled out a quick note for Enzo and left it on the fridge, a swirl of guilt filled her stomach at the thought of leaving him behind, but this was something she needed to do, she needed to go on a journey of self dicovery, find out what person she was, who she wanted to be and who she should let herself be friends with. She would call him, she decided, after all he was the only true friend she had at the moment and didn't necessarily want that to change, maybe if she settled somewhere she'd ask him to join her. With her mind made up she grabbed her suitcase and made her way to her car, chucking the case in the boot, she got in and started the engine, turning the music up loud she headed towards the town border. For the first time in ages she allowed a large, genuine smile to grace her face as she passed the Mystic Falls sign, she was finally free.

It had been six months since Caroline had left her home town and she was finally starting to feel like herself again, happy. She'd spent her time visiting sites and touring all over the U.S, spending her nights in luxurious hotels from Las Vegas, San Fransisco, Florida and her favourite city New York and many more. At first she found it scary as it was the first time she had ventured out into the world and her main obstacle had been finding blood bags as the hospitals security detail was a lot more sophistacated than that in Mystic Falls, sometimes it was impossible so she had to go down the route of snatch, eat, erase but found she didn't feel as guilty for doing so as she once had. She also made sure to spend all her money first before going down the route of compulsion but she was starting to enjoy her vampire perks and was relishing in them.

She had spent the night at some dingy highway motel and started up her car debating on where to go next, there was one place she had heard so much about from other tourists on her travels but she was reluctant to go, New Orleans, in other words Klaus's Kingdom.

But what if there was a way she could hide from the big bad hybrid and enjoy the city for a couple of days before heading out? She really wanted to go but she didn't want Klaus to get the wrong impression, after all she had been the one to make him promise to leave and nevper come back.

"Perhaps one day, in a year or maybe in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."

His words from so long ago ran through her mind, no she couldn't give him false hope but it was the one city she hadn't been to yet. Deciding she'll be in and out of the city before he'll ever know she was there, she sped down the highway and headed towards the big easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

6 months ago

Rebekah turned over for what felt like the 100th time, she just couldn't get comfortable, with a start she sat up in a bed that wasn't hers. The room was outdated with dark furniture and red carpets.

How did she get here? Where is here?

She stood up and made her way to study some of the furniture, it was all covered in dust and there were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, she wiped a line of dust from the dressing table and looked up to the mirror and screamed. The dark skin and curls she had become custom to were no longer there, instead it was her original long blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes staring back at her, she looked down at herself in disbelief before whooshing to the door, yep definately a vampire again, but why? Who had done this to her? Had someone killed her human body whiles she slept causing her to travel back to this one?

But if that was the case then why was she waking in an unknown room and not in her coffin?

She crept to the door and opened it using her heightened hearing to scout the area, she could hear arguing and loud crashes from what seemed the other end of the building, she let out a sigh of relief as she recognised her brothers voices, using her vampire speed it only took a second before she was standing behind them.

"If this is some sort of trick brother I suggest you start explaining yourself," Klaus shouted at Elijah,

"Do you really think I want to be in the same room as you after everything that you've done? This isn't my doing!" Elijah hissed back starting to lose his normal calm reserve.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked stepping into the room, "Where are we?"

Elijah sighed before turning to the youngest sibling, "We seem to be in an abandoned castle of sorts, we have access to the grounds and some of the surrounding forrest but there is a barrier to prevent us from escaping."

"Who would do this to us? And why?" Rebekah asked exasperated.

"Well there seems to be a sibling missing. FREYA!" Klaus shouted looking around the room.

"Hello siblings."

They all turned to a large mirror hanging on the wall, their eldest sister was standing within it smiling at them deviously, "I'm guessing you would like some answers?"

"What game are you playing?" Elijah inquired placing his hands in his suit pockets. His hands were itching to tear out some hearts but he hated losing control so he restrained himself.

"Oh, this is no game brother. I will not let the vision come true, this is the only way to save not only this family but the world from the coming darkeness."

"What vision?" Growled Klaus.

"The others can fill you in," Freya dismissed, "The three of you will be trapped here until our half-brother here, can find his redemption, to be the man he once was, not the cruel, destructive bastard he has become. Once he has been redeemed and has truly changed his ways then you will all be free."

"I can understand locking Nik here but why us? Why me?" Rebekah cried.

"I asked you to help me but you both refused, you have given up on this family, however that is something that I will never do, so you will help Niklaus redeem himself or forever be trapped." Freya's image in the mirror started to fade until she had altogether disappeared.

"NO!" Klaus roared, punching the mirror causing glass shards to fly around the room, "She can't keep me here. I will not change who I am. I have no time for our sister to play out some sort of fairy tale fetish, mark my words I will find a way out of here," he whirled and stormed out of the room.

Rebekah held onto Elijah's hand, both knowing that they'll be spending the rest of their immortal life trapped with the devil and nowhere to go.

Present Time

"Shit!" Caroline cursed for the seventh time, she was lost, seriously lost. She had turned off the highway and spent the last 3 hours travelling down winding wooded roads, there were no signs to follow and no signal on her phone.

Typical.

The weather had turned and heavy rain pelted at her windsheild, even her heightened eyesight was having trouble at navigating the roads, she noticed she was now driving at an incline and hoped that she would be able to see some life at the top.

But of course life can't be that simple for Caroline Forbes.

After another hour of aimless driving she felt magic in the air, her car's electrics began to flash and the vehicle began swerving on it's own accord, she frantically grasped at the steering wheel but to no avail, she was heading towards the edge of the cliff and there was nothing she could do, she tried opening her door to make a jump for it but they were locked, with a high-pitched scream she was over the edge of the cliff and heading down to the woods below.

At first all she could feel was a pounding in her head, then slowly she began to feel the rest of her body, a mix of limbs, metal and plastic.

She opened her eyes to find herself hanging upside down in her chair where the car had landed on its roof, shattering the glass either side of her. She waited for her head to heal before unbuckling her seatbelt and crawling through the small gap of the window, her leg was broken so with a deep breath she cracked it back into position so it could begin to heal, gritting her teeth through the pain.

She checked herself over but any other wounds she may have obtained had already healed.

Thank god for Vampirism, she thought to herself.

She stood up and looked her car over, it was a complete wreck. She looked up to see how far she had fallen and then back out into the woods surrounding her.

"Well there's no way i'm walking through there."

Using her extreme strength, she pushed off the ground attempting to jump back onto the road above her but as she neared the top, she hit into an invisible barrier which caused her to fall back down to the dirt below. She grunted as she rolled over and stood up again, so this was the magic she sensed, there was no escaping. "Great," she muttered to herself, "Into the woods I go then."

Night had fallen and Caroline was still wandering through the woods, there were no paths, no life other than the birds and odd deer she had fed from. The rain had now stopped which Caroline was grateful for, she was soaked enough as it was.

A howl broke through the night causing Caroline to jump. And wolves it seemed aswell, she thought. She carried on walking, climbing over fallen trees and moving shrubbery out of her path until she came face to face with a large beast.

The wolf growled at her, baring it's sharp teeth and licking it's lips, "Seriously? Look wolfy, im not your average human, you won't survive attacking me." She heard movement around her and looked to see a whole pack surrounding her, waiting for the alpha's signal to attack.

She turned back to the large black wolf in front of her but this time she took a good look, it was larger than any wild wolf she'd seen before and it's yellow eyes burned with hatred. She froze in her place, fear shooting through her body, those yellow eyes, she glanced up to the sky to see a full moon shining brightly.

Then realisation hit, these weren't ordinary wolves, these were Werewolves and she was surrounded by a whole pack.

The alpha growled and the others started to lunge at her, she ran forwards and jumped over the large wolf, kicking it in the jaw as she passed, she darted off at vampire speed, running through the thick woods with no sense of direction or plan other than to get away. She could hear the snap of the beast's jaws as they approached her fast from behind, their snarls and growls echoing into the night.

Caroline didn't slow but she began to feel the burn in her lungs and knew she couldn't out run them forever. She jumped over another fallen tree and almost ran into another and that was all it took to slow her down enough to feel a pair of strong jaws and sharp teeth latch onto her calf. She screamed in pain and rolled onto the floor, the animal landing on top of her, she grabbed its head in time for it to not tear out her throat and snapped its neck, she jumped up and began to run again, dodging wolves left, right and centre, throwing punches and kicks, snapping the necks of those that got too close.

The poisonous venom began to burn through her veins and she knew it wouldn't be long until the hallucinations kicked in.

A wolf came at her from her right, snapping and snarling at her, she punched it as hard as her vampire strength allowed, sending it howling through the air, she heard a satisfying snap as the beast hit a tree and she knew it's back was broken so she continued to run.

Her body broke out into a cold sweat, she needed to find cover before either the wolves or the poisonous bite took over her body.

As if her prayers had been answered, a large wall with iron gates became visible through the foilage, at first she wondered if it was a hallucination, but she didn't have time to dwell on it, the wolves were hot on her trail so using the last of her remaining strength she pushed off the ground and jumped over the wall hoping she didn't fly into another barrier. Luck was on her side, she hit the floor harshly, the festering wound on her leg disabling her from landing gracefully.

She could see the wolves howling and snarling at her through the gates but they weren't strong enough to get through, Caroline let out a sigh of relief. Her body was on fire, veins throbbing painfully, she wiped the sweat from her forehead, her breathing had become laboured and her vision blurry.

She was going to die.

She looked around her and could make out the faint image of a large castle and in front was a woman approaching her. Caroline tried to blink through the haze so she could get a better look.

Blonde long hair and blue eyes, her face was all too familliar.

"Rebekah?" Caroline croaked before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nik!" Rebekah screamed through the castle, her voice echoing harshly on the stone walls. Caroline was unconcious in her arms, her head rolling side to side as Rebekah darted off trying to find her brother.

She ran to the west wing of the castle where Klaus had set up his living quarters, she ran to the study where he had been able to assemble a make-shift art studio with supplies he had found around their new home.

"What is it now, sister?" Klaus asked boredly, not bothering to turn around from the new masterpiece he was working on. Elijah appeared in the doorway.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"She's been bitten by the wolves, Nik you need to heal her."

"And why would I heal some random vampire stupid enough to venture this far into the forrest?" He growled, his movements became more frantic as he coated the painting in red.

Elijah continued staring down at the girl and then he took in a shocked breath, "Is that-..?"

"Klaus?" Caroline came to in Rebekah's arms, every muscle ached and it took a lot of effort just to keep her eyes open.

Klaus whirled around when he heard the familiar voice, the one voice he was always desperate to hear but thought he never would. He always clung to the hope that maybe she'd turn up in New Orleans and give him a chance but never truly thought it would happen, she was too busy protecting her pathetic friends from the disasters that occured in Mystic Falls and Caroline was fiercely loyal to her friends.

"Caroline?" He rushed to the dying blonde and took her from his sister's arms.

"She doesn't have long, Niklaus," Elijah whispered, curious as to how his brother would react.

Klaus was at war with himself, if there was one person in the world that could make him want to be a better man, it would be the blue-eyed angel in his arms, there was a high chance that Caroline would be the one to redeem him but did he want that? Did he want to change the ruthless being that he was? No, he didn't. He liked being the Original Hybrid whose name would bring fear to the whole supernatural world.

Rebekah could see the resolve in her brother's eyes, "Please Nik, think about this first, we could be free," she pleaded.

"No. We'll never be free." His eyes had become cold and detatched as he shoved the dying blonde back into Rebekah's arms,

"Take her to one of the guest rooms, being the gracious host that I am she can at least die comfortably." He winced slightly at his own words, he could feel Caroline's eyes burning into him but he refused to look down, if he even glanced into the deep abyss of her sparkling eyes, his resolve would crumble and his pride wouldn't allow that to happen.

"You promised you'd never hurt me," Caroline breathed, had they not been vampires they would never have heard it, her voice cracked and her breathing became more erratic.

"Get her out of here. NOW!" Klaus roared at his sister who was barely holding back tears, she ran off with the dying girl and to one of the guest rooms as demanded.

"You're being a fool, brother," was all Elijah said before leaving the studio and leaving Klaus alone to wallow in his thoughts.

Rebekah rinsed out the rag before placing it on Caroline's forehead to try and bring down the fever.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me," Caroline whispered.

"I never hated you Caroline, I was jealous, you had friends, family, everything that I had ever wanted."

"Well I don't anymore," Caroline replied.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rebekah.

"My mum is dead and none of my 'friends' have time for me anymore, i'm alone." She closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks, she began to cough, sticky blood spurting out of her mouth. Rebekah grabbed another cloth and began cleaning Caroline's face.

"Why are you here? I was on my way to New Orleans," Caroline croaked after taking some deep breaths.

"We have been cursed, our only freedom lies in Klaus's redemption."

Klaus stood outside the guest room door, hidden but listening to the conversation between the blondes. He didn't understand why he was there, his legs had travelled without permission and he found himself here, aching to see Caroline again, to hold her but he froze.

"Don't give up on him, he has good in him, it's just buried behind centuries of fear and abuse."

"I've tried Caroline, truly I have but I haven't been able to see the good in him for a while now. I'm afraid it's gone forever," Rebekah let out a quiet sob and Caroline ran soothing circles on her hand with her last remaining energy, "Thankyou Rebekah, for staying with me."

Klaus's heart clenched has he heard Caroline's pulse drop, her breathing becoming shallow, before he could even think through his actions he was through the door and by her side on the bed.

"Leave," he whispered to Rebekah, who obliged with one last small smile at the other blonde.

Klaus took Caroline into his arms and whispered into her ear, "I'm not a good man Love, I destroy everything. I'll destroy you in the end, but I'm a selfish man. I take what I want, when I want and I've always wanted you. Please forgive me sweetheart." He bit into his wrist and lowered it to her mouth willing the blood down her throat. After a minute he felt Caroline's fangs tear into his flesh, her gulps becoming stronger with every mouth full of healing blood.

After taking what she needed, he lay her back down onto the pillows as she fell into a peaceful sleep and he left her to recover.

He ran to his studio and began throwing paintings off the wall, upturning tables and smashing glasses.

'I won't change. I am not weak.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Caroline woke in a daze, her clothes were still damp and she smelt like leaves and dirt, she brushed the greasy hair away from her face and sat up in a huff. She let the happenings of yesterday run through her mind; making the decision to go to NOLA, car crashing, attacked by wolves, finding a castle and Rebekah, Klaus healing her.

Klaus!

She felt her stomach turn at the thought of him, the last time she'd seen him he promised to never come back to Mystic Falls and they'd had sex. Oh God, she thought to herself. And then he tried letting her die, again! She really didn't want to be caught up in any curse that Rebekah had spoke about or be around the dysfunctional family in general.

She looked around the room to find an iron tub in the corner, she could see the steam rising from the hot water that filled it and noticed a change of clothes folded at the end of her bed, Rebekah's no doubt, as well as some towels.

She jumped from the bed and stripped, desperately wanting to be rid of the smell of wolves and the forrest, she took a quick look down at her leg and was satisfied that the wound had healed, she just needed to scrub away the dried blood and come up with a plan to get out of here.

The Original siblings were sat in the dining hall, the table they sat at was filled with a buffet of fruit and pastries. Although they were trapped here indefinately they were grateful Freya had afforded them some luxuries such as clothes, toiletries and food that would magically appear at meal times. They had also acquired a small amount of staff, poor human hikers that had the unfortunate luck of stumbling upon the castle were compelled to serve them and provided an unlimited source of blood, if Klaus didn't kill them in a rage that is.

"So Niklaus, I am curious as to why you healed Miss Forbes, in the end?" Elijah inquired before taking a sip of blood.

"I don't see how that concerns you brother," Klaus answered harshly, his moods had been all over the place since Caroline arrived, it had thrown him through a loop and he didn't know how to handle this new development.

"I'm just simply curious, you were adamant to let her die and then changed your mind, rather quickly I may add."

"Lets just say I had an epiphany," Klaus responded with a cunning smile.

"An epiphany?" Rebekah questioned raising an eyebrow.

"All you need to know is that I'm working on a plan to finally get us out of here."

"Yes, because all of your plans have worked brilliantly so far," Rebekah responded her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Am I interrupting?" Caroline asked, hesitating in the doorway.

"Of course not love, please sit and help yourself to food and blood." Klaus answered smirking.

"Actually, I just wanted to thank you all for last night and well, I should be going."

Klaus let out a loud, bitter laugh, it echoed off the walls and rung in Caroline's ears, she crossed her arms and raised her brows at the hybrid,

"And what is so funny?"

"You're not going anywhere love."

"And why is that?" She glowered. Klaus stood from the table and slowly made his way towards the baby vampire, it reminded Caroline of how a predator would stalk it's prey.

"Well for starters you're indebted to me after saving your life, and secondly-" he reached Caroline and bent down so his lips brushed her ear before whispering, "No supernatural creature can leave the barrier. You're stuck with me sweetheart."

Caroline jolted back from him, a large part of her was angry and yet she still felt the butterflies in her stomach that she used to get when he stood so close to her. She shook that thought away.

"You can't keep me here," she spat back at him through gritted teeth, "I made no deal for your blood so I am not in your debt."

"I'll think you'll find you are love, I never give anything away for free, especially something as precious as my blood."

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"You will stay here with me in this castle and you'll make no attempt to escape, eventhough you won't get very far, i'd rather you under my roof than a chew toy for the wolves."

"And what if I choose to leave, then what?"

Klaus bent down towards her face, his breath ghosted across her skin, a mixture of fruit and blood, he smirked menacingly at her.

"Then you die." He stayed close to her for a moment longer before returning back to the head of the table, a smile gracing his features.

"Your choice love, of course." Caroline glared at the Hybrid wishing that looks could kill and that he'd drop to the floor, Klaus probably sensed her train of thought as his smile widened.

Elijah cleared his throat and inserted himself into the conversation.

"I do apologise for my brothers behaviour Miss Forbes, however he is correct that there is a magical barrier preventing any of us from leaving, you will be safer here than in the forrest." Caroline nodded at Elijah not trusting her voice to come out as anything but rude or sarcastic.

"Please, sit and eat with us," he continued. Caroline took a deep breath to calm herself before sitting next to Rebekah who handed her a glass of blood, she smiled appreciatively at the other blonde before taking a large gulp.

"I'd like to offer my condolences Miss Forbes, Rebekah told us about your mother, she was a good person, very dedicated to that town."

"Thankyou and please call me Caroline, if I'm stuck here forever than we don't need to be so formal," she glared at Klaus during her sentence and Elijah chuckled quietly, "Very well Caroline."

"Also i'd like some answers, like why you are cursed here?"

"That's a long story for another time," Klaus interrupted, an underlining threat in his tone.

"Okay then... How do you have food if you're trapped here?"

"The castle's enchanted, it's part of the spell," Rebekah answered. Caroline furrowed her brows as she remembered what Rebekah had told her on her deathbed.

"And the only way to break the spell is for Klaus to be redeemed? God, we really are going to be here forever." She muttered the last part to herself knowing full well the other vampires could still hear her.

Klaus shot her a murderous look, "Well i'd make yourself at home then love," he retorted sourly.

A couple of hours later Caroline found herself wandering through the castle, she'd seen some humans who had been cleaning but they scurried away when she tried to make conversation, compulsion glowing in their eyes. She'd found many bedrooms, living areas and even the kitchen in the large estate.

She opened the next door on her tour and was awed with what she'd found, before her was a large circular room, the walls were filled with shelves of books from floor to ceiling.

Opposite where she stood was a large window looking onto the gardens with seating beneath it, deciding this would be where she was going to spend most of her days, she began scouting the books.

"See anything you like, love?" A voice whispered into her ear. She jumped at the sound of his husky voice and whirled around to glare at the Hybrid, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

"Don't do that!" She growled.

"Do what love?" He asked feigning innocence.

"You know what!" She glared before turning back to the books.

"No need to be so hostile sweetheart, i believed we parted on good terms the last we saw of eachother."

"Yes because I thought I'd never see you again," she exasperated.

"Well I must admit i'm quite pleased to see you again," Caroline turned to face him and sighed.

"Yes, sentencing me to death was a great way of showing that," she continued to stare him down and saw so many emotions flash across his eyes but they were so quick she couldn't decipher them.

"I am sorry about that Caroline, let me make it up to you. Join me for dinner tonight. Just the two of us." His expression was sincere but she had learnt a long time ago that you could never truly trust an Original especially one as volatile as Klaus.

"No," she stated turning back to the books.

"Let me rephrase that, you will join me for dinner tonight."

"Not unless you tell me why you are trapped here," she replied stubbornly.

"There's too much to tell," he tried to dismiss.

"Then start from the beginning, why did you go to New Orleans?" She sat at the window seat and waited for a reply. Klaus faltered, his jaw opening and closing as he tried sorting through his thoughts. To tell her the truth? Or lie through his teeth? That was the question. Caroline crossed her arms as she waited patiently, her curious blue eyes searching his. He knew she'd be able to tell if he was lying so took a deep breath before answering.

"The werewolf girl Hayley was pregnant with my child. I have a daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Caroline slammed the door to her bedroom, she couldn't face Klaus with the whirl of emotions she was experiencing; rage, jealousy but mostly hurt. The rational part of her brain told her she shouldn't be feeling that way, she was with Tyler at the time so she had no right but she couldn't help the clenching of her heart. How could he? And with the were-slut of all people? He had been persuing her for months, he'd chased Tyler out of town for his part in conspiring with the hybrids and yet Hayley was the one who had betrayed them all. She had led the hybrids to their slaughter, she was the reason Klaus murdered Tyler's mother but oh no, he slept with her instead of killing her!

She let the tears she'd been trying to hold at bay slide down her cheeks. Why didn't he tell her when he'd returned to Mystic Falls? Would it have changed her decision to sleep with him?

Yes.

Yes it would have.

A part of her, a part she wouldn't even admit to herself had always dreamed of turning up at his door, taking up his offer to show her the world, to give him a real chance. But how could he do that with a daughter? Someone who depended on him? He couldn't. And she'd never ask him too, she would never allow herself to be responsible for taking away a childs parent.

"Caroline, open the door," Klaus banged. She knew he was trying to be polite, that he could easily just walk through and face her but she was grateful he didn't, she couldn't even look at him.

"Please love, can we talk about this?"

"No, leave me alone." She shouted angrily, pleased that her voice was steady.

"Look, I know this is a shock but if you won't speak to me now then please let me explain everything at dinner. Please," he pleaded desperately.

"No. I don't want your explanations or excuses. I want nothing to do with you. Just go away!" Her voice quivered and she kicked herself for it, she knew she was acting like a child but the thought of seeing him made her stomach roll and more tears fall down her face.

"I see," he whispered before leaving.

Caroline threw herself onto the bed and began to sob into the pillows.

"Can I come in?" Rebekah poked her head round the door to find Caroline lying in her bed, staring vacantly out of the window. Caroline gave a slight nod but remained in her position. Rebekah closed the door softly and made her way over, sitting cautiously at her feet.

She wasn't quite sure what to say, she hadn't had many friends in her 1000 years and comforting someone wasn't something she was sure she knew how to do but she wanted to try.

"I couldn't help but overhear you and Nik earlier, I know what he told you could come as quite a shock." Caroline scoffed at her words, "Well it shouldn't even be possible, he's dead," her voice was cold and distant.

"It's one of nature's loop holes apparently, he's the Original Hybrid, created through magic which allows him to reproduce with other wolves."

"Did he know?" Caroline gritted through her teeth.

"No, he didn't. If he had i'm sure he would have avoided the whole werewolf population. He didn't want it at first, he ordered for Hayley and the baby to be killed."

"That's terrible," Caroline muttered turning on her side to face Rebekah.

"What changed his mind?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, I have my theories but that will have to be something you ask him," Rebekah answered.

"Were you jealous?"

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Were you jealous when you found out about the baby? I remember you wanted to be human. Did you want your own family?"

Rebekah smiled gently at the thought, "Yes, i would love the opportunity to fall in love and have my own babies, it's something that i've always wanted and yes I was jealous at first."

"My life was taken away from me before I even had the chance to think about that and yet I think deep down a part of me always wanted to be a mother some day and now that's never going to happen." She lowered her voice into a whisper, "It's something i'd never be able to give him, had I of decided to give him a chance."

Rebekah was startled at Caroline's admission and sat there speechless for five minutes before she could think coherently again.

"And would you? Have given him a chance, I mean?"

"Maybe, I don't really know but now that can never happen," Caroline rolled onto her other side to stare blankly out of the window again.

Rebekah took that as her cue to leave and exited the room.

Caroline continued to silently cry, she had never admitted that to anyone, not even her closest friends, that she'd toyed with the idea of leaving everything behind, to run off to the man who had always put her wants first, to give him a chance, the good man that only showed himself to her. But was that even him? Or was that all a ploy because he saw her as a challenge? And now that he'd gotten what he wanted he had moved on and that he had never cared in the first place.

Klaus stared down at his plate of food, he had hoped that Caroline would change her mind and join him but she was being as stubborn as ever. He threw the untouched food across the room and let it smash against the wall and drop onto the floor. Why was she being so difficult? How could she even be angry at him? She was happily in love with Lockwood at the time and it wasn't as if he knew he would be able to impregnate her. She had no right to be mad, no right to make him feel... Guilty. Like he had betrayed her somehow. Most of all he was angry that she had made him feel at all.

He didn't want to be this man, he didn't want to care, his daughter being an exception but one look at the hurt in her eyes had made him regret every bad decision he had ever made. It scared him how much power she held over him and his emotions, the human in him itching to come to the surface but he couldn't allow it, as a human he was weak, vulnerable and he will never allow himself to feel like that again. Maybe it was for the best that she was angry at him, it would allow him to distance himself from her, to move on.

But who was he kidding?

She had been the first woman in over a thousand years to genuinely intrigue him, to challenge him, to capture his attention and make him truly want something other than power. To love again.

'Love is a vampire's greatness weakness, and we are not weak.'

"Penny for your thoughts brother, you look positively murderous this evening," Elijah looked between Klaus and the discarded food on the floor, his eyes showing a hint of amusement.

"If you're here to mock me then I suggest you leave, I may not have any daggers here but i'm sure I can find another way to make you suffer."

"I think you've done enough to make me suffer but if it's any consolation I haven't come to mock you," he took a seat opposite Klaus.

"Then what is it that you want?" Klaus hissed.

"Just to understand the relationship between you and Caroline. The last I saw of you two was at mother's ball but that was only brief, I feel a lot more has transpired between you two since then?"

"You could say that."

"May I ask what?" Elijah inquired.

"Why? So you can use it against me, to seek revenge for every terrible thing that i've done to you?" Klaus hissed across the table.

"No. Because despite everything you've done you are still my brother and no matter what facade you try hide behind I can see that you genuinely care about this girl."

Klaus stood from the table abruptly, he walked over to Elijah and bent down so he was inches from his face, his voice menacingly low, "You know nothing!"

He flashed out of the room leaving Elijah to sit alone.


End file.
